


America x Canada - Got Lucky?

by Shikushou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canada In Heat, M/M, Warning: Sexual Content, i don't know where the idea came from, just had to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikushou/pseuds/Shikushou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada hasn't been attending the world meetings in a while. What is going on? America goes to check things out and finds something a little too exciting . . .</p><p>(I don't know why I wrote it like this. Please don't judge! I just wrote it the way it played out in my mind!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	America x Canada - Got Lucky?

I knocked on the door to Canada’s house. He hasn’t been attending meetings for a while, even though everyone would most likely ignore him. 

“Hey, Canada? You okay, bro?” I tried to open the door, but it was still locked.

I kicked the door open and stepped inside the house. It looked like a haunted house. SCARY! I turned on the lights in the kitchen and living room, but he wasn’t there. There could be only one place where he would be. The bedroom.

“Canada? Come on out! You’re worrying me! Let the HERO help you out!”

No answer. Just as I reached the door to the bedroom, Canada whimpered.

“An~ Don’t come! Guh~ Go away!” Canada sounded like he was in pain. 

I tried pulling at the doorknob, but it was locked.

“Dammit, Mattie! Open the damn door this second!”

“NO~” Was that a moan? A freaking moan!?

I pushed through the door and clumsily fell to the ground. Wiping the woodchips off of my pants, I stood up and saw Canada. He was laying on the bed with messy sheets, a flushed face, parted lips, and loudly panting. It was breathtaking. He looked so edible under the white sheets.

“Mm~ America!” Canada tried to get up, revealing his bare chest, but ended up on his stomach. 

He had a look of desperation in his eyes and I could feel the heat rush to my face. I was growing so hot, I had to loosen my tie that I wore for the meeting. The growing bulge in my pants started to grow uncomfortable.

“M-Mattie?” I started walking closer to the bed. Canada pulled at the sheets by his head and rolled his hips into the bed. 

“Please. Un~ Touch me! Hun. Hurry!” Canada buried his face into the pillow.

Snap. That is the sound of all sanity left in my brain being broken in two. I pounced on him, kissing and sucking at his neck and shoulder. Canada moaned into the pillow. I didn’t like that. 

I roughly put him on his back and took a look at him. His hands grips the sheets again as he arched his back. My kiss marks were visible on the side of his neck. Canada squirmed beneath me. Then, he reached up and wrapped his arms around my neck, bringing my head down to his trembling form.

“More~ Je t’aime, Amerique!” He purred in my ear.

That’s it. I pushed my lips on his and asked for entrance, but it wasn’t granted. I grabbed Canada’s arousal and he gasped, giving me free entry. I let go of his hardness and focussed on his perky nipples. My kisses trailed down from his lips to his neck and down to his collarbone where I left a dark mark. 

Canada kept panting beneath me and removed his arms from my around my neck. He scratched my back before returning his hold on the bed sheets. Canada’s moans filled the room and intoxicated me. My mind was full of fuzz. 

I swirled a nipple in my mouth, loving the feeling of Matt’s wriggling because of my touch. I stripped myself of my clothing and removed the sheet covering Mattie. Oh, G*d, did he look hot. 

“Amerique? What are you doing? Hurry!” Canada sat up, not being able to stop the knot in his stomach.

His cock was hard and looked unbearably swollen. How long was he like this? That didn’t matter. My brain couldn’t think now as I swallowed his cock. It wasn’t that big, which was kind of cute. Cute?

“Un. Oh, oh, ugh! More!”

As I continued sucking, I pushed my finger into Canada’s hole and he nearly screamed. I added another digit and scissored his a*s. Hooking my fingers, I searched for his prostate. A third finger was added as I found his spot and thrusted my digits at the prostate continuously. 

“Mon dieu! I can’t! Too much!”

Taking out my digits, I kissed Canada again and took a final look at his form. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes and his mouth was wide. He panted heavily and fidgetted in discomfort. 

“Do you want more, Mattie?” I whispered by his ear.

“Mm! Si’l vous plait! J’ai besoin de vous! (Please! I need you!)” Canada turned his face away from my own and moaned.

I positioned myself at his entrance and pushed in the tip. He tightened up, making me feel like he wanted to pull my cock off. 

“Relax, Mattie.” I began playing with his nipples again and put butterfly kisses on every piece of skin available. 

Once he calmed down, I pushed in the rest of the way and froze. If I move one inch, I won’t be able to control myself. Canada needed to adjust. 

“Give me, Alfred! Now!”

First my sanity and now my self control. Next out is my common sense. (According to England, I never had any in the first place. Cuba also said that you need a brain to have these features. “It’s a package” he said.)

I began thrusting slowly and quickened my pace. Canada reached out for and tugged my hair as if urging me to go faster. Well, it worked.

My thrusts banged into him at inhuman speeds and I grew closer to the edge as I watched Canada’s cock leaking. In one final thrust, I released inside of him and Canada screamed my name as he came. Then, I dropped to Canada's side embracing him. He face me and I pecked his lips before he faced downwards. 

“I didn’t want you to come here. I want to die.” Canada sobbed into my chest.

I pulled him closer and buried my head in his golden locks. I pulled the sheets over us.

“I am actually glad that it was me who found you. Canada, I don't let others touch the things that I love.”

Canada froze, but then nuzzled into my neck. I sighed contently as Canada put his hands on my chest, running them over my muscles. 

“Je t’aime aussi, America.”

We slept through the night in each other’s arms.

Who knew that a quick check-in could turn into a relationship!?

**Author's Note:**

> *flinging cookies
> 
> I AM SORRY! I HAD TO! 
> 
> The pairing in the story is provided by: ApatheticLover 
> 
> If you have any pairings you want me to write for, give me a cookie and your preference. I will get the story done as soon as I possibly can!


End file.
